


Let me see you dear

by EleBeef



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has A Vulva (Good Omens) (for a short moment), Aziraphale knows how to handle that, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is unable to handle, Cuddles, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Love, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Snake-like, Softness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleBeef/pseuds/EleBeef
Summary: - currently on ice, sryWe all know Aziraphale is smart and Crowley is a hopeless, loving sweetheart, so how he couldn’t notice when his beloved demon has some other things in mind, which disturb their intimate togetherness.And an angel wouldn’t be an angel if he wouldn’t take special care of this lovely snake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	Let me see you dear

I'm not giving up on this one, bbuuut I do'nt like it anymore and decided to work it all over. 

Might take ages, who knows. Nonetheless it will be finished, do not worry *peace out*


End file.
